Wish it Would Rain
by Nakimochiku
Summary: i heard that song, that says you don't know what you've got till it's gone. hichi x ichi, fluff, onehsot, character death.


Wish it Would Rain

i heard that song, that told me no one ever knows what they've got till it's gone. are you reading this King? I guess you're too stupid to understand what i mean, you never were much of a philosopher. I knew exactly what I had, and now I know even more that I didn't know at all.

I used to complain about the rain a lot, didn't i?

I'd always wanted to be like you. Now I am you, quite literally. They don't know what they've lost. How are they to know that the one they held so high was dead. They never noticed. They never really cared, as long as they had someone with power. They don't even notice that 'you' are stronger now, that 'you' have more control over your hollow, more hollow powers. They didn't notice.

I did, of course, and I screamed, but I'm sure by then, God had already grabbed you from me. I couldn't stop the bleeding, and you were so cold. I held you for such a long time, but it was so empty. Isn't that funny king?

The only time I've ever been able to hold you, kiss your face, tell you how obsessed I was with you, you couldn't hear or feel. The only time I could tell you I loved you , that I finally worked up my courage, you were gone.

Laughable.

Is this a really strange letter that you're receiving, King? I know that it's the only one you ever get. Isn't that funny? The one thing you hate is the only thing that cares enough to pray for you.

I really wish you were here, King. Then maybe you could explain the choking in my throat, the tightness in my chest. I have a heart now, since I have your body. The only thing I love about this is, I get to see your face every day.

I must be a wonderful actor. When I scowl at the mirror, I can't see the resemblance. But they think I'm you. The one thing I've always wanted, but not at this price. I'd rather an enternity in the cage of your world, that you hate me forever, than you dying.

My favourite part of karakura is right at the top of the TV building. If I lay on my side, I can pretend I'm in your world.

That song was right, I don't know what I had and now it's gone. And I don't mean you. I thought that, if I had freedom, and if I could clip your wings and keep you by my side, I'd be happy. But I realized what I was missing something.

I always complained about the rain, didn't i? I always told you I was going to swallow you, gain freedom, and keep you in that hated inner world. I always scared you with my words, which only sent me more Rain. I always complained about the rain…

It may seem weird writing this now but I wish it would rain. I'd lay on my side at the top of the TV building, getting wet, pretending that you were still alive and depressed as usual. The rain makes me feel a step closer to you, just a little. The whisper of the rain sounding like your voice in my head. the kiss of each drop like your hands on my face.

I know, you would never kiss me, talk to me, touch me, but…. You owe me, you know. I'm the only one who screamed, who saw, who cared. I kissed your blood soaked face when no one else even noticed that you left them. You left me. I kinda hope you would be kind enough to answer me at least once, in any way.

It seems kinda strange that I ask this of you, but…. I really wish it would rain.

_X.X.X_

'Ichigo' looked skywards at the crack of thunder on his way to the TV building, he smiled his own wide mouthed grin that he never let the friend's of the 'original' see. "thanks." He whispered, standing still in the empty road as the first drops of water dotted his cheeks. he opened his arms, lifting his face.The sky burst open, letting down the torrent of water, which matted his hair soaked through his tight jeans. "long live the King."

OWARI

_The title of the story is actually the title of this old song that says the guy wishes it would rain because men can't cry, and it would feel like the sky was crying for him instead. it Made me think of shiro, though I needed a good reason for Ichigo to die. (still don't have one) review please!_


End file.
